The present disclosure relates to a signal processing method, and more particularly to a signal processing method applied in cochlear implant.
Cochlear implant is a surgically implanted electronic device that provides a sense of sound to patients with hearing loss. Progress of the cochlear implant technologies has enabled many such patients to enjoy high quality level of speech understanding.
Noise reduction and signal compression are critical stages in the cochlear implant. For example, a conventional cochlear implant comprising multiple microphones can enhance the sensed speech volume. However, noise in the sensed speech is also amplified and compressed so as to affect the speech clarity. Besides, the multiple microphones increase hardware cost.